Whatever you Want
by blackm00n5
Summary: Lawliet ponders what Light might mean by 'whatever you want' and things just esculate from there. L/Light, first Yaoi.


**A/N Ok, so some of you might have read my bleach story Worth Everything, that was a thanks to my friend Bri to introducing me to Bleach and Death Note. Well, this is the same idea but for my other friend who introduced my, Casey! Or as I call her, Lawliet. XD I love you L, you rock the socks off cactus juice! **

**Disclaimer I do not own L or Light or Kira. And I probably don't own the plot line either.**

" Fine, just do whatever you want." Light turned his head away. But L noticed the slight flush on the young man's face.

Lawliet pondered this a moment. Whatever he wanted? There were plenty of things he wanted to do with Light, but romantically inexperienced as he was, he didn't know how. The only thing he had to go by was movies and book's he'd read. Perhaps Raito could teach him, show him how to fulfill the wants and needs he felt.But then again, the young insomniac knew that was not what he had meant. He continued to absentmindedly rub and dry Light's foot. The detective didn't realize the water dripping from his hair. A toweled hand griping his soaked bangs awoke him from his thoughts.

"You're still wet." Raito stated calmly. Lawliet hung his head slightly lower, ignoring the silky sound in the teen's voice.

"I'm sorry." he apologized, the slightest bit shaky.

L raised his head to look at Light. In the crucial moment, he forgot how to breathe. Deep, mesmerizing, amber eyes stared back into his own, black orbs. They were so close L could smell the vanilla shampoo and feel Light's hot breath on his lips. With one random burst of bravery, he closed his and pushed himself up. The moment their lips met, a fire lit within Lawliet. Receiving no reaction from the younger boy, L began to pull away; an apology at his lips. He was surprised to feel hands grab his shoulders and pull him back. Light's mouth crashed onto L's. Not knowing what else to do, L closed his eyes. He followed Raito's lead, snaking his arms around the teen's neck. One hand resting at his neck's base, the other playing with his soft hair.

A slight moan escaped Light's closed mouth, causing L to momentarily panic. Was he doing something wrong? He was relieved, then re-panicked, when Raito's tongue lightly traced his lips. Relieved he wasn't doing something wrong. But panicked because he had no clue as to what to do. Light was going slow with him, he could tell. He was trying to teach L. A very small whimper left Light's throat. He nudged softly at L's top lip. He suddenly understood and opened his mouth. Raito slipped his tongue in, exploring inside. L was feeling so many new things and he liked it. It was strange, exciting. He wanted more.

Somehow, Lawliet managed to get Light to remove his hands from his head and neck. Without losing lip contact, Raito's tan blazer was slipped off. Both of his hands went right back to L, both in his black hair. Trying to get him as close as possible. He wanted more, but he couldn't rush it. He knew L was new to it, and he had to stay at the detective's speed. What surprised them both was when L pulled away slightly. His lips moved to the side of him chin. Softly and slowly, Lawliet began to plant light kisses on Light's (**A/N that was so fun to write. XD**) jaw line. About halfway up, L stopped. He circled his tongue on the soft skin. Light moaned again, causing the young detective to be secretly pleased with himself. Ryuzaki sucked slightly on the skin. Light gasped loudly, a massive wave of pleasure running through his body. Immediately, L pulled away, his eyes wide and worried. Light realized that L thought he had hurt him. Far from it. He wanted him to do it again, harder.

"I'm sorry." Lawliet said, almost sadly.

Raito stared at the young man before him. For a few seconds he remained unmoving. Then he closed his eyes and planted his lips at the base of L's throat, trailing p the collar bone, leaving small kisses. Then up his neck, behind his ear. He sucked on the lobe softly. It was L's turn to moan. Light removed his mouth from Lawliet's ear. He whimpered in protest, but silenced himself when the younger boy began to pull his baggy shirt form his toned body. Light carelessly tossed L's shirt somewhere on the stairs. Light ran his hands over the insomniac's chest and stomach, returning his mouth to Ryuzaki's ear. Somehow, unbeknownst to either of the young men, L had gotten the younger man's shirt off and was now tracing his muscles.

L moved his position, now sitting in Raito's lap. The teenager was surprised at how light he was in contrast with how many sweets he ate. Choosing to ignore this fact, Light returned his mouth onto L's, who's hands were running down his rib cage and hips, then wandering Light's thighs. Almost as if supporting a toddler, Light put his hands on L's lower back. The dominancy in the pair was jumping back and forth.The closer to the section in between Light's legs his hands came, the more hesitant L was. Light knew Lawliet was probably already outside his comfort zone, but he wanted so much more than the war waging inside their mouths. Slowly, encouragingly, he moved Ryuzaki's hand slightly closer. Though he got the message, L thought it would be more fun to tease him. Long, spidery fingers lightly grazed over Raito's crotch, sending a shiver up the geniuses spine. L dragged his fingers slowly on the skin and inch and a half above Light's make anatomy. Though it made him feel pathetic, Light gave a begging whimper. L was unable to resist, and rested his hand on the most private part of the teenager, giving a slight, gentle squeeze. Light gasped once again, surprised at the amount of pleasure coursing through him. The gasp broke the kiss, just in time for L's phone to ring.

"Yes……okay." With two words said, he hung up.

"We must leave, Light-kun." he said, turning to Raito.

Light nodded, redressing in his shirt and blazer. L threw his shirt back on, not bothering to fix his hair as his companion did. L had finally had his first kiss. It was with the teenage boy whom he suspected of being a mass murderer, but it was still his first kiss.

"Light-kun," Lawliet addressed him."hmmm?" Light quietly answered.

"I still think you're Kira." Raito just rolled his eyes and kept walking.

**A/N Alright, my first DN story, try to be gentle, though constructive criticism is always enjoyed. XD I'm happy with a review. XD Flames shall be used to burn witches in the Salem witch trials. XD**


End file.
